


L'Ouroboros

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Morts multiples du personnage principal, Romance, Récit non chronologique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Hux arrive trop tard. Plusieurs fois.





	L'Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Уроборос](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435925) by Hino. 



> L'ouroboros est un dessin ou un objet représentant un serpent ou (plus rarement) un dragon qui se mord la queue. L’ouroboros symbolise un cycle d'évolution refermé sur lui-même. Ce symbole renferme en même temps les idées de mouvement, de continuité, d'autofécondation et, en conséquence, d'éternel retour.

La Salamandre mordille sa queue  
En imitant le Grand Serpent.  
Ce symbole, c’est l’ouroboros,  
Tu le connais, j’en suis sûr.

Hux arrive trop tard. Tout commence là.

Après la perte de _Starkiller_ , la confrontation avec la Résistance passe à un niveau supérieur. Ren recherche avec frénésie les bases des rebelles, pour retrouver évidemment la piste de cette fille pilleuse d’épaves. On peut le comprendre dans son acharnement. Le comprendre et le prévoir. C’est exactement cela qui le perd – après avoir reçu une information sur l’endroit où se trouverait Rey, il s’y rend en se faisant accompagner juste d’un petit groupe de soldats… et tombe dans un guet-apens. Toutefois, Rey s’y trouve vraiment.

Lorsque Hux arrive avec des renforts, tout est déjà fini. Le sol est jonché pêle-mêle de corps de soldats de la Résistance et de stormtroopers, désarticulés et certains même déchirés. Sur un petit espace relativement dégagé traîne, coupé en deux, le corps de la ferrailleuse mais Hux ne le remarque même pas. Ren gît à côté comme une poupée brisée, baignant dans une flaque de son propre sang, trop grande même au premier regard. Ses yeux fixent aveuglement le plafond. Le général sent le sol s’évaporer sous ses pieds mais il se maîtrise dans un effort de volonté, en enfouissant ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même, serre les poings et commence à examiner le corps. Les mains de Ren sont couvertes de sang ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés, lacérés en lambeaux sur l’épaule gauche ; un couteau fin traîne à proximité.

Quel hasard inepte que l’un des résistants avait sur lui une arme aussi futile, devenue pourtant ce dernier brin de paille qui a brisé le dos du chameau.

Les doigts de Hux parcourent le cou du chevalier dans un vain espoir de trouver un pouls. Ren a l’air presque apaisé et, aussi blasphématoire que cela puisse paraître, la mort lui va vraiment bien. Il est pratiquement impossible de se détacher de cette douloureuse contemplation. Hux chasse une boule amère dans sa gorge et ordonne d’une voix brusque de transporter le corps de Ren sur le _Finalizer_ et de détruire cette base, épurée par lui.

Il ne voit pas une suite d’explosions qui transforment une partie de cette planète en un enfer de flammes ; son attention se concentre contre sa volonté sur l’analyse de la situation, tandis que surgissent de sa mémoire des fragments du passé, lui montrant un Kylo souriant et insouciant. Un étau douloureux lui serre la poitrine mais le général n’a pas de temps pour un malheur personnel. Et n’a pas le droit aux larmes, juste celui d’assister à la cérémonie funéraire.

Six heures plus tard, dans ses quartiers, Hux tape des poings contre les murs, maudit Maître Ren et son maudit caractère, et serre dans ses bras un oreiller imprégné de son odeur. Il ressent le froid et le vide dans son propre lit. Il a envie de hurler comme une bête blessée. Si seulement il était possible de tout réparer…

**_Le fil du destin se tend et vibre. La salamandre se mord la queue._ **

Hux se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant convulsivement contre ses côtes, et se fige. Kylo dort près de lui, sa tête reposant sur l’oreiller du général qu’il entrelace de ses longs membres. Plus vivant que jamais. C’était juste un cauchemar. Hux serre ses doigts tremblants et respire fort, puis envoie tout au diable, étreigne Ren et ferme les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Il y a encore un peu de temps avant de se lever et il vaut mieux l’utiliser autrement qu’en se repassant les souvenirs d’un rêve terrifiant.

Pourtant, que Hux le veuille ou non, ce cauchemar, trop réaliste, trop _vrai_ , ne veut guère s’effacer de sa mémoire ; au contraire, le général commence à noter à quel point les événements de son rêve copient la réalité… à moins que ce ne soit la réalité qui double le rêve ? Cela l’inquiète. Cela l’énerve même, à vrai dire.

Lorsque Ren ramène ( _à nouveau ?.._ ) sur le vaisseau cette petite pilleuse d’épaves, de la tête de laquelle il veut soutirer la carte, le général donne ordre de doubler sa garde. Peu importe si c’est vrai ou non, ce qu’il a vu dans son cauchemar, mais cette petite garce n’aura pas l’occasion de s’enfuir. Et lorsqu’il est informé que l’un des troopers avait fait une tentative infructueuse de libérer la prisonnière, Hux se permet un sourire satisfait. En plus, Ren, occupé à farfouiller dans le cerveau de celle-là, ne saccage rien sur le destroyer, ce qui est un agréable bonus.

Mais…

Un vague sentiment d’anxiété ne quitte pas Hux, le forçant à tout observer plus attentivement, non seulement les autres, mais aussi Ren, en essayant de faire ressortir de sa mémoire les détails vus dans son rêve et de les comparer. Ce sentiment le fait embrasser Kylo avec plus d’insistance, serrer ses poignets jusqu’à y laisser des bleus, le mordre en laissant des marques sur sa peau, l’étreindre, trop possessif, dans ses bras en s’endormant dans le même lit. Ce n’est pas que Ren soit contre ; au contraire, il est plus que content.

Cependant, malgré tous les ordres donnés, des rebelles dirigés par ce fichu contrebandier Han Solo, parviennent quand même à pénétrer sur _Starkiller_ , tandis que les forces principales de la base sont déployées à parer une attaque aérienne. Qui aurait pu croire qu’un vieux, un Wookie et un déserteur seraient capables non seulement de mener une attaque contre la base, mais de réaliser en plus un véritable massacre dans le but de délivrer cette fille ? Maître Ren qui les avait croisés en sortant de la chambre de tortures, en était indescriptiblement ravi.

Han Solo meurt de la lame de son fils mais laisse du temps au traître de s’enfuir avec la ferrailleuse, tandis que le cadavre du Wookie, mutilé par le sabre laser, gît quelque part au fond de _Starkiller_ , et les gouttes de sang séché marquent les traces de Ren.

Le général grince des dents lorsqu’il en fait le rapport à Snoke ; tout s’écroule alors qu’il doit être ailleurs. De toute façon, il irait sauver Ren même sans aucun ordre, mais il lui faut respecter la subordination !

Les troopers préparent très rapidement une navette mais Hux ne se prive pas de les dépêcher, il est rongé par un mauvais pressentiment, mais se persuade que tout ira bien pour Ren. Le chemin à faire pour suivre le signal de l’émetteur de Ren lui paraît trop long ; pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être plus rapide ? La tension ambiante grandit de plus en plus, le silence anxieux explose les oreilles. Enfin, Hux voit une silhouette sombre dans la neige - le corps de Ren - et ordonne aux soldats de le récupérer.

Trop tard.

La terre tremble sous une puissante secousse, les arbres se cassent et tombent dans un craquement terrible, et une énorme crevasse fumante et brûlante apparaît entre la navette et le corps ; elle continue de grandir dévorant de plus en plus de sol à chaque instant.

Les yeux de Hux s’écarquillent de terreur. Il voit le corps de Ren, couvert de neige imprégnée de sang, glisser vers le bord de la crevasse. Ren, qui reste inconscient, disparaît dans la gueule rapace du gouffre. Hux sent ses ongles s’enfoncer jusqu’au sang dans les paumes de ses mains mais il s’en fiche. D’une voix soudainement rauque, il ordonne de repartir. La mission a échoué. Lord Ren est mort.

Durant le chemin vers le _Finalizer_ , Hux ne peut contenir les tremblements qui le parcourent. Il a toujours devant ses yeux le gouffre crachant le feu et Ren. Ren, Ren, Ren. Que diable ! Cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne le pouvait pas. Ça n'aurait pas dû être !

Le général ressent une rage irrationnelle et impuissante. Les événements n'auraient pas dû évoluer de cette manière. Il aurait dû empêcher tout ça ! Ren aurait dû survivre.

Devant le Suprême leader, Hux fait d’énormes efforts pour garder la face, les mains serrées convulsivement derrière le dos. Apparemment, Snoke s’en fiche d’avoir perdu Ren, il ordonne de retrouver cette fille, Rey, qui a aussi un grand potentiel, afin de remplacer Kylo par elle. Le général sent la rage qui habite son cœur grandir et se transformer en haine. Kylo Ren n’est pas remplaçable… surtout pas par une sorte de ramasse-ferraille comme elle !

Dans le silence de sa chambre, Hux se dit qu’il aurait tué Snoke, s’il le pouvait, pour avoir donné un tel ordre. Il l’aurait étranglé de ses propres mains, mais malheureusement, ce dernier ne communique avec lui qu’à travers des hologrammes.

Personne, personne n’a le droit de lui prendre Ren. C’est ce que Hux raconte à une bouteille de whisky avant qu’il ne s’endorme la tête sur la table, un verre entre ses mains.

**_Le fil du destin bourdonne, agacé. La salamandre se roule en boule._ **

Le général se réveille difficilement. La tête bourdonne comme il se doit avec une gueule de bois, le cœur bat fortement et gémit. Quelqu’un bouge près de lui, et Hux finit par comprendre qu’il est au lit et que quelqu’un dort à côté, un bras posé sur lui. Hux s’assoit lentement, tourne la tête avec appréhension pour voir qui se trouve là, et d’un coup, ressent la peur l’envahir.

C’est Ren qui dort près de lui.

Ren, tout à fait vivant et en bonne santé, qui plisse son nez d’une drôle de manière dans son sommeil.

C’est absurde. Cauchemardesque.

Le général est secoué par des tremblements. Tout ce qu’il a vu, était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Était-ce réel ?

Sentant quelque chose d’anormal, ou dérangé peut-être par des mouvements du général, Kylo se réveille aussi. Il décille difficilement ses yeux endormis, attrape Hux par les épaules, remarque qu'il tremble toujours et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Il sent l’écho de sa peur mais ne peut voir ce qui l’a provoquée. Un mauvais rêve ?

Ren ne se rappelle pas…

Il ne peut le voir même dans la tête du général.

Hux tressaillit d’un autre accès de peur et hoche de la tête, hésitant : il vaut mieux croire que c’était un cauchemar.

À moitié endormi, Kylo est détendu et affectueux. Il serre Hux très fort, l’embrasse dans le cou et ne dit pas de mots moqueurs alors qu’il aurait pu. Ren comprend : chacun a ses propres cauchemars. Il emprisonne les mains du général dans les siennes, puis en porte une à ses lèvres et commence à embrasser les bouts de ses doigts.Sous ces lentes et sensuelles caresses, Hux se calme et remet ses pensées à plus tard. Quand même, on ne peut pas ignorer Ren et ses attentions pour s’occuper des peurs bizarres même si elles paraissent très réalistes.

Plus tard, en scrutant dans un miroir des suçons frais que son uniforme devait bien cacher, le général arrive à la conclusion que deux fois de suite, ce n’est pas une coïncidence ni un hasard. Cela ressemble à un véritable avertissement de la part de l’univers. Le futur doit être évité. Par tous les moyens.

Le stormtrooper FN-2187 trouve la mort sans jamais être devenu Finn. Le Premier Ordre n’a pas besoin de traîtres ni de déserteurs.

Poe Dameron, le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, sera exécuté en secret juste après son interrogatoire. L’ennemi ne doit avoir aucune chance de voir ses hommes revenir. La pilleuse d’épaves Rey qui cache sur Jakku le droïde recherché par les troopers, meurt aussi, et même la Force ne l’aide pas à survivre à l’attaque de quelques divisions de soldats bien entrainés. Kylo Ren ne saura jamais que cette bestiole était elle aussi sensible à la Force, et Suprême leader non plus, bien entendu.

En ordonnant d’attaquer l’une des bases ennemies, Hux cache un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

C’est ridicule mais Han Solo, avec les forces de la Résistance, vient malgré tout attaquer _Starkiller_. C’est ridicule parce que Hux s’y tient prêt et ces insectes importuns ne trouvent rien d’autre que leur propre mort.

Han Solo meurt, traditionnellement transpercé par le sabre laser de son fils. Lord Ren se fait quand même griller le flanc mais rien de tel que le bacta ne puisse guérir. Quant à la cicatrice qui en reste, Hux l’ausculte personnellement par la suite, tant avec ses doigts qu’avec ses lèvres, et assurément, le chevalier n’a pas du tout mal.

Snoke est content de leur action conjointe, mais envoie sans cesse Ren en missions secrètes et mystérieuses, tantôt seul, tantôt accompagné de ses chevaliers. Kylo revient souvent exténué ou blessé, il sent la fumée, le sang, son propre sang ou celui des autres, les armes et un tout petit peu la folie des batailles.

Hux n’est pas sûr d’aimer ça, mais Kylo aime ça, et il ne lui dit rien.

Il aurait pourtant dû.

L’une des missions du Suprême leader ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Tous les chevaliers de Ren sont tués tandis que leur maître tombe entre les mains de la Résistance.

La générale Organa en personne décide du sort de son fils.

La haine défigure le visage de cette femme aux cheveux complétement blanchis par le malheur.

Hux la voit sur l’holo-écran car l’exécution du maître des chevaliers de Ren est un événement tellement important pour la Résistance qu’ils s’arrangent pour le diffuser à travers la galaxie entière.

Lorsque les subordonnés du général lui apprennent la nouvelle, son visage est aussi atroce que celui d’Organa sur l’écran en ce moment, et les officiers se dépêchent de disparaître.

La mise en scène est plus que pathétique, dans le style d’un tribunal juste et impartial. Seulement, « l’inculpé » qui porte les entraves bloquant la Force – Hux en a vus comme ça uniquement dans les livres – a l’air d’avoir subi de longues tortures. Le général est prêt à jurer qu’ils ont torturé Kylo pas seulement pour des informations à en tirer. Rien de tout cela ne ressemble à un tribunal impartial et honnête. Cependant, Leia Organa parle avec assurance des lourds crimes de son propre fils et annonce implacablement la sentence.

La peine de mort. Bien sûr.

Cette femme ne pardonnera jamais à son fils la mort de son mari.

Un peloton d’exécution se tient prêt, les blasters à la main. Kylo est emmené au centre de la place ; les lèvres courbées dans un sourire narquois, il regarde sa mère mais ne dit rien. Les soldats tirent, et le général, qui ne s’est pas permis de détourner le regard, voit abasourdi que les tirs énergétiques de blasters se figent dans l’air ; les tempes de Ren sont trempées de sueur, il mord sa lèvre dans son effort, mais il arrive à utiliser la Force malgré le blocage des entraves !

Tout cela ne dure que quelques secondes ; puis, quelque part du côté de la loge des juges, arrive un homme en larges vêtements de Jedi, en deux pas il se retrouve derrière le dos de Ren et à l’instant suivant la lame bleue de son sabre laser transperce la poitrine du condamné. La caméra fait un gros plan sur les yeux étonnés et vitreux du maître des chevaliers Ren, avant que Hux ne décide d'interrompre la diffusion.

L'amertume se propage dans sa bouche.

Il n’a pas pu empêcher ça.

Il ne l’a pas sauvé.

Que diable ?!

Hux donne un ordre - _Starkiller_ vient de trouver une nouvelle cible, mais cela ne peut en rien arranger ce qui vient de se passer. Il se consume de soif de vengeance, pas seulement envers la générale Organa, mais aussi envers Snoke : il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir où il avait envoyé Ren.

Hux se redresse. Il ne peut pas paraître faible aux yeux de ses subordonnés, il ne peut pas se permettre de donner libre cours à ses sentiments.

Une fois chez lui, Hux se met sous une douche froide. Il n’a pas de larmes. Un cri silencieux lui reste à travers la gorge, ses mains tremblent.

Malédiction.

Des sons rauques partent de ses lèvres, mais Hux lui-même ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'il essaie de dire. Voir sa chambre lui est presque insupportable et le général se rend dans les quartiers de Ren, se couche dans son lit froid se couvrant avec la cape de Ren à la place d'une couverture, et s'oublie d’un lourd sommeil.

Au diable cet univers !

**_La salamandre mordille sa queue en plissant ses yeux malins. Le fil du destin est toujours tendu._ **

Le matin salue Hux par une sonnerie de réveil sur son datapad et par des jurons mécontents de quelqu’un près de son oreille, ainsi que par un baiser rapide et des mouvements actifs autour. Le général n’a pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux.

La réalité se déverse sur Hux comme un seau d’eau sur la tête. Il s’assoit en un mouvement et voit le dos nu de Kylo qui essaye d’enfiler sa ridicule pseudo-chemise aux manches plissées et de maîtriser ses bretelles. Hux est submergé par un immense soulagement. Il a un vertige. Il n’y prête pas attention, se jette sur Kylo pour l’enrouler de ses bras. Ce dernier se fige, perplexe, mais le général ne lui dit rien. Il est vivant. Vraiment vivant et chaud.

Pour une fois, c’est Kylo qui babille quelque chose sur les retards, la discipline et les officiers de Hux qui l’attendent. Mais pour une fois, Hux s’en fiche complètement. Il s’en fiche de tout, sauf Ren, sauf le fait de pouvoir le toucher et entendre des battements de son cœur. Il trouvera quoi dire pour son retard à ses subordonnés, et d’ailleurs, qui osera lui poser la question ?..

L’histoire se répète.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hux n’a pas l’intention de laisser Snoke perdre Ren. Son Ren, à lui.

Il partage avec le chevalier ses soupçons que le Suprême leader veut se débarrasser d’eux.

Kylo ne meurt pas de la main de sa mère.

Ils continuent avec succès la lutte contre la Résistance, même s’ils doivent essuyer la perte de _Starkiller_. C'est un échange équitable. La mort de Luke Skywalker en vaut la peine.

Ren… Ren devient de plus en plus exigeant au lit, mais il est en même temps pensif et comme anxieux, tout en éludant la moindre question de Hux.

Les chevaliers de Ren s’installent au complet sur le _Finalizer_. Ils apportent avec eux le chaos, des moments embarrassants, une charge de travail supplémentaire pour leur maître mais en même temps, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, un sentiment de confort. Une sensation des arrière-bans protégés. Les chevaliers s’adonnent à des drôles de chamailleries dans les salles d’entrainement, tiennent leurs réunions dans les quartiers de leur maître assis en cercle par terre, discutent bruyamment de leurs affaires. Ils sortent des blagues, envoient des troopers leur chercher du café, essayent activement de nouer amitié avec Hux. Les chevaliers parviennent à organiser des activités clandestines diverses telles que le totalisateur ou des soirées avec le personnel du vaisseau où l’alcool coule à flots, et le général espère sincèrement qu’ils ne vont pas jusqu’à faire des orgies. Une plante suspecte élit domicile dans la chambre de Maître Ren alors que ce dernier n’est pas du tout au courant, puis, une semaine plus tard, Ren participe lui-même à un pari bizarre lorsque, se faisant passer pour un technicien radar prénommé Matt, il répare quelque chose derrière les panneaux dans les couloirs du vaisseau, tête en bas et fesses en-haut. Hux a bien du mal de ne pas le reluquer en passant. Après, Kylo est très content et apaisé, il reste souvent la tête allongée sur les genoux de Hux et ronronne presque comme un gros chat lorsque le général joue avec ses cheveux et lui caresse doucement le visage du bout des doigts. Avec un petit rire, il attrape ses doigts avec ses lèvres et les suçote de façon provoquante, ne voulant rien entendre parler des affaires.

Et puis, une nuit, il disparaît sans laisser de traces, avec ses chevaliers et sa navette personnelle.

Le prévoyant Hux a depuis longtemps fait secrètement installer (au cas où) des émetteurs mouchards sur l’ _Upsilon_ de Ren ; donc, ce n’est pas très difficile de le pister, ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses craintes.

Le signal d’émetteur disparait dans une ceinture d’astéroïdes jusque-là inconnue, et Hux fronce les sourcils, s’attendant inconsciemment à une ruse : Ren ne pouvait certainement pas avoir un accident, donc, le problème vient d’un système de brouillage ou quelque chose de ce genre. Quelques doutes n’empêchent pas Hux de changer de cap pour suivre le signal de l’ _Upsilon_. Le destroyer fait un saut en hyperespace et émerge sept heures et demi plus tard près de cette ceinture d’astéroïdes. Seuls les scanners superpuissants et un bon flair permettent de découvrir parmi ce tas de cailloux cosmiques une base militaire scrupuleusement masquée. Hux croit savoir qui s’y cache.

Une navette de commandement transportant Hux et des troupes sous le commandement de Phasma, atterrit sans obstacle. Le site semble abandonné. Ses couloirs, éclairés uniquement par des lumières rouges d’alarme, ont l’air sinistre. Surtout qu’à bien y regarder, on commence à y remarquer des traces de combats. Ensuite, on commence à trouver les premiers cadavres, aux blessures sophistiquées typiques de sabre laser. Ren avait à peine une heure d’avance sur eux et pourtant, il n’y a visiblement plus personne ici pour donner de signes de vie.

Hux sent en lui une pointe d’anxiété.

Il accélère le pas, court presque là où, d’après les plans obtenus, doit se trouver le cœur du site. Et s’arrête net, comme devant un mur invisible : des chevaliers de Ren, à peine vivants, et certains assurément morts, gisent à terre devant un énorme portail. Il devrait y avoir certainement une espèce de salle du trône derrière ce portail, on ne se trompera pas en le supposant, étant donné la passion très connue des Sith pour le pouvoir.

« Aidez-le, général », murmure la seule fille parmi les chevaliers, en serrant son flanc blessé, et Hux ordonne aux troopers de prodiguer tous les soins possibles aux survivants.

Dès qu’il a franchi le seuil de la salle, le général comprend qu’il ne s’était pas trompé : il y a bien un trône dans cette salle, mais il y a aussi le cadavre de Snoke. Kylo, qui est assis au pied du fauteuil pompeux, ne va pas bien du tout.

Le chevalier sourit en voyant Hux mais ne bouge guère ; Hux s’approche et met un genou à terre, l’appelant anxieusement par son prénom. Ren est pâle, ses cheveux humides de sueur, des boucles foncées lui collent au cou. Son visage qui n’a pas de cicatrice dans cette réalité, est à un point de se tordre de douleur.

Une épée de forme bizarre, faite d’un métal inconnu, gît près du corps de Snoke, et Hux tressaillit intérieurement lorsqu’il comprend.

Ren détache une main ensanglantée de son ventre et caresse la joue du général en la maculant du rouge. Il lui sourit avec une tendresse douloureuse. Lui souffle que Snoke ne représente plus de menace pour personne. Que le rêve de Hux de rétablir un ordre dans la galaxie est à portée de main. Il peut devenir maintenant le Suprême leader, ou même l’Empereur. S’il le veut.

Ren dit encore quelque chose mais Hux ne l’écoute plus – la main de Kylo est trop froide, le sang s’écoule par saccades, il y a trop de sang autour...

Hux lui enjoint de se taire, de ne pas gaspiller ses putains de forces en bavardage inutile. Sa blessure est trop terrible, Hux se rend bien compte que personne ne peut survivre avec, pas même les adeptes de la Force. Il tente de l’aider, d’arrêter le sang, crie pour appeler ses hommes, réclame une trousse de secours, du bacta, n’importe quoi !

Le général prend Ren dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le chevalier met sa tête sur l’épaule de Hux et, lui caressant toujours la joue de sa main ensanglantée, dit que c’était bête de ne compter que sur la Force. Qu’il aurait tout fait autrement s’il avait eu une autre chance. Une vague de froid parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Hux. Il hurle, crie que Ren ne mourra pas ainsi, pas lui !

Mais…

Les vêtements du général sont déjà tous imbibés de sang. La main de Maître Ren glisse, en tombant sans vie, et son corps s’affaisse dans les bras de Hux.

Kylo Ren meurt avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis Hutt sait combien de temps, Hux pleure, presque sans s’en rendre compte, pleure amèrement et silencieusement. Des larmes chaudes tombent sur le visage blanc de Kylo, et le général lui caresse les cheveux avec une tendresse tardive, soulève son corps inanimé et l’installe sur le trône, comme le plus grand trésor, en ajustant avec une méticulosité maladive ses vêtements alourdis de sang et en mettant entre les mains froides de Ren la poignée de son sabre laser.

Il hésite, puis s’oblige à desserrer ses mains et à faire un pas en arrière. Puis encore un pas. Et encore un. Se retourner, laissant derrière son dos le dernier sourire de Kylo Ren.

Partir.

Partir, en ordonnant de récupérer tous les survivants. Et une fois sur le _Finalizer_ , en regardant ses vêtements maculés de sang et la trace séchée des doigts de Ren sur sa joue, Hux donne un autre ordre : exploser cette base à tous les diables.

« Des funérailles par le feu… Vous les avez méritées, mais est-ce cela que vous avez vraiment voulu, maître des chevaliers de Ren ?.. »

Le vaisseau est plongé dans un silence de deuil, personne n’ose déranger Hux dans sa peine même s’il ne la manifeste pas. Une fois chez lui, le général arrache ses vêtements ensanglantés et les laisse abandonnés sur le sol - c’est un sacrilège pour un maniaque de l’ordre qu’il a toujours été - et va laver les traces de sang de son corps, puis fume un bon moment dans la salle de bains.

Hux a envie de remplir la baignoire avec de l’eau chaude et y plonger pour y dormir. Mais il ne peut se le permettre. Il n’a pas le droit de risquer ainsi sa vie, et il se couche dans son lit, serrant la couverture dans ses mains jusqu’à voir ses jointures blanchir et, après quelques heures d’insomnie, s’endort.

**_La salamandre bâille doucement et mord sa queue à nouveau. Le fil tremble en silence…_ **

Hux se réveille seul dans son lit. Dès qu’il s’en rend compte, une vague de panique suffocante le submerge mais disparait quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu’il entend la voix de Ren chanter quelque chose d’assez mélodieux sous la douche. Dans la douche de Hux, en fait. Le soulagement de ce dernier est si grand qu'il retombe sur le lit et sourit au plafond d’un large sourire béat.

Lorsque Kylo sort de la douche, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, Hux maîtrise déjà pleinement ses expressions faciales. Mais sa maîtrise de soi ne peut rien contre son envie presque maladive, jusqu’aux crampes aux bouts des doigts, de le toucher. D’ailleurs, le général ne cherche pas trop à combattre ses envies. Ren commente un peu malicieusement ces tendresses matinales, mais embrasse Hux avec plaisir, en prenant son temps et ses aises, sans se contenter d’une seule fois. Le général part à son poste joyeux et presqu’apaisé, alors que la compréhension de comment il faut agir s’est roulée en boule quelque part à l’intérieur de lui, tel un serpent. Agir vis-à-vis de la Résistance, de Snoke et de tous les autres. Hux a sa base _Starkiller_ et des gens qui lui sont dévoués, qui sont prêts à exécuter ses ordres, quels qu’ils soient. Hux fait venir Phasma et lui assigne une mission. La capitaine ne pose pas de questions pourquoi elle doit éliminer un de ses hommes et aussi le prisonnier, source potentielle d’informations. Elle fait le nécessaire pour que ce soit ainsi, puisque son général le veut.

Hux n’est plus du tout étonné ni par cette énergique ferrailleuse de Jakku qui arrive à s’enfuir au dernier moment en abandonnant le droïde, ni par le fait que Han Solo se ramène une fois de plus au rendez-vous suicidaire avec son fils. Hux s’accommode facilement avec l’endommagement fatal de _Starkiller_ même si, cette fois-ci, le site n’explose finalement pas. Il grimace agacé en écoutant le discours de la générale Organa que ses espions lui ont procuré : l’ex-princesse se déclare déterminée à venger son mari jusqu’au bout. C’est ce qui va la perdre.

À cause de l’holoprojecteur hors service (comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le réparer ou le remplacer ?..), les ordres de Snoke arrivent rarement et uniquement par écrit. Hux en est bien aise : comme ça, moins de risque pour Ren de se faire embrigader dans une entreprise louche.

Kylo préfère passer le plus clair de son temps en entrainements, restant parfois six heures d’affilée, et même plus, dans la salle de gym. Il en revient essoufflé, épuisé à en voir des ronds noirs ou en couleurs devant les yeux, mais comblé.

Ren ne remarque pas que quelque chose ne va pas bien avec lui. Il commence à se fatiguer plus facilement, au réveil, il est apathique et a des vertiges. Parfois, sa vision s’assombrit mais cela passe vite et l’il attribue à des surcharges physiques excessives. Il diminue le temps à passer dans des salles d’entrainement mais cela ne change rien ; il commence à éprouver des douleurs dans tout le corps et surtout au cœur. Sans le dire à Hux, Ren subit un examen médical, mais l’examen ne révèle aucun problème cardiaque, et le droïde médical lui conseille de prendre des vitamines. Kylo est prêt à le casser dans sa colère mais il se retient. Chaque jour, son reflet dans le miroir devient de plus en plus pâle, et il n’est pas possible de tout remettre sur le compte de son imagination trop riche, comme s’il l’avait lui-même imaginé, tel un hypocondriaque. Ren n’a pas envie d’inquiéter Hux avec ses problèmes ; ce dernier croule déjà sous le travail à en tomber en syncope. Ren commence à souffrir des maux de tête, des nausées et des quintes de toux. La poitrine est comprimée comme si l’air lui manquait, et Kylo a l’impression qu’on a utilisé sur lui-même la fameuse strangulation par la Force. La peau de Ren n’est pas très fine, pourtant les hématomes y apparaissent maintenant sans arrêt. Cela fait peur. Les droïdes médicaux ne trouvent toujours rien, et les méditations n’apportent pas de réponse non plus. Le chevalier commence à éviter Hux, prétextant l’instabilité de la Force qui pourrait être dangereuse avant tout pour le général. Ce n’est pas que Ren soit un menteur très habile mais Hux le croit.

Ren se plonge dans une médiation profonde mais ne trouve rien. On lui a donc caché l’information dans la Force, et cela ne peut venir que de Luke Skywalker ou de Snoke. Ren élimine aussitôt le premier : si son oncle voulait le tuer, il le ferait avec un sabre, mais ça… c’est trop à la manière des Sith. Le corps ne lui obéit presque plus, il peut difficilement bouger même ses doigts, sans parler des mains. Kylo enrage, mais cela ne l’aide guère. Il ne connaît pas les techniques de guérison par la Force. Il ne sait pas où appuyer avec la Force pour tenter de tout réparer.

Quelque chose de collant coule sur son visage. Kylo lève la main dans un énorme effort et touche sa peau près du coin de l’œil. Il reste du sang rouge vif sur les bouts de ses doigts.

Ren capitule ; il ne peut pas le régler tout seul. Il ne peut même plus sortir de la pièce tout seul. En mettant sa fierté de côté, il fait l’appel mental à la conscience claire et limpide de quelqu’un qu’il connaît bien : Hux. Le général lui répond presqu’à l’instant, et la stupéfaction mélangée à la surprise planent dans ses pensées, mais encore… l’appréhension ?

« Ren ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez… m’aider ? »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Une note d’alarme pointe dans la voix mentale de Hux. Cela fait presque plaisir à Ren.

« Chez moi ».

Incompréhension.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Vous verrez ».

Le chevalier entend presque le général jurer lorsque ce dernier quitte son poste.

Ren ne va pas mieux, mais il réussit tant bien que mal de passer de posture de méditation en position semi-allongée, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

Lorsque les portes s’ouvrent avec sifflement pour laisser Hux entrer, Ren le regarde du bas en haut et voit le général blêmir après avoir aperçu des ruissellements sanglants sur le visage de Kylo. Le sang suinte des coins des yeux, du nez et même des oreilles. Une vision effrayante, sans doute.

\- Vous en avez trop fait avec l’usage de la Force ? la voix de Hux sonne de manière égale, mais il y a en elle quelque chose de presque imperceptible qui trahit un degré extrême de tension.

« Je ne sais pas », avoue Kylo honnêtement, et grimace, conscient à quel point ça sonne impuissant. Il déteste la faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à voix haute ?

« Parler me fait mal ».

Kylo se meurt, c’est évident. De plus, il meurt lentement et en souffrance. Il a mal à chaque instant ; juste respirer lui coûte des efforts incroyables. Ce n’est pas juste le trépas, c’est une longue, épuisante et insupportablement cruelle agonie.

Après des analyses poussées, les médecins finissent par identifier et même déchiffrer partiellement un poison complexe, mais il n’y a aucun espoir de trouver rapidement un antidote. Tout ce que la médecine peut faire, c’est soulager un peu ses souffrances.

Les pronostics sont impitoyables, et Ren refuse de rester au centre médical ; puisque tout est inutile, autant de passer le temps qui lui reste avec Hux. Le général reste longtemps au chevet de Ren, déléguant ses tâches à ses subordonnés ; il lui tient la main, lui fait lui-même des piqures antidouleur, essuie les sillons sanglants sur ses joues et écoute le bavardage mental de Ren qui tâche vraiment de lui remonter le moral.

Son état ne s’améliore pas.

Ren s’éteint lentement, devenant de plus en plus pâle, transparent presque.

La nuit, le général reste près de son lit, en serrant sa main. Il a peur. Il a peur de partir et de trouver le matin un corps déjà refroidi.

Le général n’arrive pas à dormir, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Ren.

Et le matin, en ouvrant les yeux dans les bras d’un Kylo tout à fait vivant, il comprend : Kylo Ren est mort une fois de plus. Il est décédé dans son sommeil pendant que Hux dormait.

Le vide et les regrets tardifs le submergent.

**_Le fil du destin continue de trembler._ **

Ren essaye de remuer Hux, il n’aime pas l’état apathique du général, mais il n’y arrive pas toujours. Hux commande avec brio la machine de guerre du Premier Ordre, avec plus de succès même que Snoke ne pouvait espérer. Les espions disparaissent mystérieusement de son entourage, son influence est trop grande, les troupes l’adorent, et le maître des chevaliers de Ren aussi, apparemment.

Cette fois-ci, tout se passe étonnamment bien, malgré toutes les tentatives de Ren de saboter l’ordre sur le vaisseau.

La tutelle de Hux étouffe Ren, mais le général ne le remarque pas.

Ren se sent mal à l’aise. Il ne comprend pas le rôle que Hux lui assigne dans sa vie, ne voit pas de but qu’il pourrait poursuivre coûte que coûte. Il cherche la fièvre d’une bataille, veut de la passion, de la douleur, il veut respirer à pleins poumons et vivre à l’extrême. Mais Hux l’étouffe, avec ses règles, avec son ordre. Lord Ren ne peut guère calmer sa nature, il ne peut pas la mettre en prison, la Force en lui réclame de l’action, veut faire quelque chose.

Et Kylo le fait.

Il prend un chasseur à la place de sa navette personnelle et part jouer au chat et à la souris avec les pilotes de la Résistance. Ça lui a tellement manqué, cette fièvre dans le sang, qu’il ne prête attention ni à la proximité dangereuse de l’ennemi, ni à sa supériorité numérique. Ren est euphorique ; sur le _Finalizer_ ça lui faisait presque mal de savoir qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire, qu’il ne pouvait rien faire. Il est heureux en ce moment, autant qu’il peut l’être. Et même le fait que son chasseur est touché et qu’il doit atterrir en urgence n’assombrit nullement les sentiments qui le dévorent. À coup sûr, Hux sera hors de lui.

L’atterrissage est très, très dur. Tout l’équipement électronique rend aussitôt l’âme et reste sourd à toutes les tentatives de le ranimer. Il réussit juste à envoyer un signal de détresse, et c’est déjà ça. Ren essuie le sang de son visage ; sans être graves, des traumatismes reçus pendant la chute sont quand même assez douloureux.

Ren prend rapidement la décision de ne pas rester sur place : il s'ennuie terriblement à contempler les arbres monotones autour de lui, donc aller faire la reconnaissance du terrain lui semble une bonne idée.

La planète est habitée. En plus, ses habitants sont belliqueux. Un chevalier de Ren ne refuse jamais une bonne bagarre, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne s’inquiète pas trop que les femmes de l’agressive population autochtone paraissent un peu sensibles à la Force. Sensibles d’un drôle de façon, certes, mais quand même…

Le champ de bataille - une vraie bataille ! - est un énorme terrain brûlé.

De toute sa vie, Ren ne s’est encore jamais battu comme ça, au-delà de ses capacités, en se pressant littéralement à sec, jusqu’à la dernière goutte de la Force. C’est incroyable. C’est infiniment beau.

Ne trouvant pas d’appui, il s’agenouille, essayant de reprendre son souffle ; autour de lui, des mourants agonisent, on entend des gémissements, des râles et des malédictions.

« On te prendra avec nous… », murmure une voix dans son oreille bien qu'il n'y ait personne à côté.

Ren n’avait jamais vu les plantes pousser aussi vite. Il n’a pas la force de partir, pas même de se lever, et cela signifie sa fin. Les sorcières mortes cherchent si désespérément de l’emmener avec elles qu’il ne peut le leur refuser hélas, même s’il l’avait bien voulu.

Les pousses vertes entrelacent rapidement le corps agenouillé, enfonçant profondément les épines dans la chair, en poussant dans les blessures, se frayant un chemin à travers. Sur de fines branches hérissées d’épines, s’ouvrent de petites fleurs écarlates aux cœurs jaunes.

On informe le général Hux de la mort de Kylo Ren cinq heures plus tard. Au départ, il ne comprend même pas ce qu’il voit sur les prises de vue jointes au rapport, mais lorsqu’il le comprend quelques instants plus tard, Hux doit déployer des efforts surhumains pour rester en place et ne pas courir aux commodités vider le contenu de son estomac.

C’en est trop.

Tout simplement, c’en est trop.

Il est arrivé trop tard.

Une fois de plus, il est arrivé trop tard.

Une énième foutue fois de plus.

Mais il ne peut plus abandonner, ne peut plus capituler. Pour rien au monde.

Même si cette interminable répétition ne lui apporte que de la douleur à la fin, il n’est pas prêt à lâcher prise, à perdre Ren, à le laisser partir définitivement.

Cette fois-ci, comme les précédentes, lorsqu’il s’endort dans son lit, Hux espère se réveiller près de Ren.

**_La salamandre soupire, le bout de sa queue n’a pas du tout bon goût. Le fil du destin est aussi épais qu’une bonne corde._ **

Le matin ne vient pas.

De façon totalement irresponsable, Hux dort non seulement toute la matinée, mais une bonne partie de l’après-midi, et il n’est pas difficile de deviner qui a coupé les notifications sonores sur son datapad afin que rien ne trouble le sommeil du général. Cela vaut peut-être la peine de remercier Ren, surtout que ce dernier est assis sur une chaise en face du lit de Hux, il boit tranquillement son caf et a l’air on ne peut plus malin. Le général sent monter en lui un élan de tendresse qu’il étouffe aussitôt : il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il suffit juste de montrer à Ren son point faible pour qu’il en profite et transforme tout en chaos. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Cet après-midi est étonnamment doux et calme.

Détendu, Hux se repose près de Ren, lui permettant de jouer avec ses cheveux, et réfléchit. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce qu’il fait ? Peut-être qu’il en fait trop en cherchant à contrôler les événements à tout prix ? Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux donner à Ren ce qu’il veut ? Tuer cette ferrailleuse, par exemple.

Décidément, cela vaut la peine d’essayer.

Hux n’aime pas trop cette décision, pas plus que la supposée future perte de _Starkiller_ qui surviendra après l’énième meurtre rituel de Han Solo, mais les autres options lui semblent tellement peu viables qu’il les rejette encore au stade d’embryon.

Et Hux laisse les événements se dérouler comme ils se doivent, en se contentant juste de les corriger de temps en temps.

Lorsque _Starkiller_ commence à se désagréger, Hux ne va pas en faire un rapport à Snoke.

Il ordonne aux soldats de préparer une navette pour lui et part chercher Ren. Lui donner ce qu’il veut n’est pas très compliqué. C’est pour cela que cette ramasse-ferraille de Rey meurt dans les tréfonds de la planète agonisante, et ce renégat de FN-2187 avec elle.

Le chevalier est blessé mais la satisfaction dont il rayonne, est presque palpable et surpasse visiblement sa douleur. Ren aurait bien aimé avoir un apprenti sensible à la Force, mais au moment où Hux arrive, son envie de tuer l’impertinente qui s’est approprié le sabre d’Anakin Skywalker, est plus forte. Bien plus forte. Et ça arrange très bien le général. Il panse personnellement les blessures de Ren tout en partageant avec lui ses idées.

Un mois et demi plus tard, ils discutent du meurtre de Snoke dans les quartiers du général sur le _Finalizer_. Hux est en colère mais se retient : il est dégouté à l’idée que Kylo se rendra dans la tanière de Snoke accompagné uniquement de ses chevaliers. Kylo, au contraire, est persuadé que c’est ainsi qu’il faut agir.

Le général n’a pas l’intention de le laisser partir seul, et cette fois-ci, il fera entendre son opinion à Ren en s’arrangeant le soutien de ses chevaliers s’il le faut, pour faire rentrer cette idée toute simple dans sa tête.

\- Arrêtez, Ren, il suffit d’être aussi insouciant ! grogne Hux en attrapant la main de Kylo. J’ai besoin de vous vivant. Je n’ai pas l’intention de souffrir que la mort me prive de vous, pas plus que je ne le permettrai à votre bêtise !

**_… le fil de la prédétermination se brise avec un son inaudible. Soulagée, la salamandre recrache sa queue et s’en va._ **

Hux entend presque ce son fantomatique qui modifie quelque chose dans le monde, et il réalise que tout va se passer différemment maintenant.

Bien sûr, Ren est d’accord avec lui ; il a enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Elle est près de Hux.

Le général Hux n’a pas l’habitude de perdre ce qu’il considère comme sa propriété, et le Suprême leader Snoke va bientôt l’apprendre.

À ses dépens.


End file.
